futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Royal Family of Britain
This is a list of members of the royal family as of 2035: * King Charles III and his wife Princess Camillia ** William, Prince of Wales and his wife Katherine, Princess of Wales. *** Prince George, Duke of Cambridge. *** Princess Charlotte of Cambridge. ** Prince Henry "Harry" of Wales, Earl of Aberdeen and his wife Meghan * Prince Andrew, Duke of York. ** Princess Beatrice of York ** Princess Eugenie of York * Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex and 2nd Duke of Edinburgh. * Princess Anne, the Princess Royal. * Alexander, 3rd Duke of Gloucester. * George Windsor, 3rd Duke of Kent. * Lord Frederick Windsor. * Princess Alexandra, The Honourable Lady Ogilvy (The Queen's cousin) The Royal Family (2035): * Charles III and Princess Camilla ** William, Duke of Cambridge and Prince of Wales. *** Prince George of Cambridge. D W *** Princess Charlotte of Cambridge. ** (5) Prince Henry of Wales (Prince Harry), * (6) Prince Andrew, Duke of York (b. 1960) B D W ** (7) Princess Beatrice of York (b. 1988) B D W ** (8) Princess Eugenie of York (b. 1990) B D W * (9) Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex (b. 1964) B D W ** (10) James, Viscount Severn (b. 2007) B D W ** (11) Lady Louise Windsor (b. 2003) B D W * (12) Anne, Princess Royal (b. 1950) B D W ** (13) Peter Phillips (b. 1977) B D W *** (14) Savannah Phillips (b. 2010) B D W *** (15) Isla Phillips (b. 2012) B D W ** (16) Zara Tindall (née Phillips; b. 1981) B D W *** (17) Mia Tindall (b. 2014) W ** Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon (1930–2002) 1952 *** (18) David Armstrong-Jones, 2nd Earl of Snowdon (b. 1961) D W **** (19) Charles Armstrong-Jones, Viscount Linley (b. 1999) D W **** (20) Lady Margarita Armstrong-Jones (b. 2002) D W *** (21) Lady Sarah Chatto (née Armstrong-Jones; b. 1964) D W **** (22) Samuel Chatto (b. 1996) D W **** (23) Arthur Chatto (b. 1999) D W * Prince Henry, Duke of Gloucester (1900–1974) 1952 ** (24) Prince Richard, Duke of Gloucester (b. 1944) D W *** (25) Alexander Windsor, Earl of Ulster (b. 1974) D W **** (26) Xan Windsor, Lord Culloden (b. 2007) D W **** (27) Lady Cosima Windsor (b. 2010) D W *** (28) Lady Davina Lewis (née Windsor; b. 1977) D W **** (29) Senna Lewis (b. 2010) D W **** (30) Tāne Lewis (b. 2012) W *** (31) Lady Rose Gilman (née Windsor; b. 1980) D W **** (32) Lyla Gilman (b. 2010) D W **** (33) Rufus Gilman (b. 2012) W * Prince George, Duke of Kent (1902–1942) ** (34) Prince Edward, Duke of Kent (b. 1935) D W *** (35) George Windsor, Earl of St Andrews (b. 1962) MC / D W **** Edward Windsor, Lord Downpatrick (b. 1988) XC / D W **** Lady Marina Charlotte Windsor (b. 1992) XC / W2 **** (36) Lady Amelia Windsor (b. 1995) D W *** Lord Nicholas Windsor (b. 1970) XC / D W **** (37) Albert Windsor (b. 2007) D W3 **** (38) Leopold Windsor (b. 2009) D W **** (39) Louis Windsor (b. 2014) D W *** (40) Lady Helen Taylor (née Windsor; b. 1964) D W **** (41) Columbus Taylor (b. 1994) D W **** (42) Cassius Taylor (b. 1996) D W **** (43) Eloise Taylor (b. 2003) D W **** (44) Estella Taylor (b. 2004) D W ** (45) Prince Michael of Kent (b. 1942) MC / W *** (46) Lord Frederick Windsor (b. 1979) W **** (47) Maud Windsor (b. 2013) W **** (48) Isabella Windsor (b. 2016) *** (49) Lady Gabriella Windsor (b. 1981) W ** (50) Princess Alexandra, The Honourable Lady Ogilvy (b. 1936) W *** (51) James Ogilvy (b. 1964) W **** (52) Alexander Ogilvy (b. 1996) W **** (53) Flora Ogilvy (b. 1994) W *** (54) Marina Mowatt (née Ogilvy; b. 1966) W **** (55) Christian Mowatt (b. 1993) W **** (56) Zenouska Mowatt (b. 1990) Category:United Kingdom Category:People